White, Black and Grey
by The Night Is My Friend
Summary: I know a lot of people do Harry in Azkaban fics but I want to do another one. Harry is sent to Azkaban for killing hundreds of people but then Dumbledore exchanges him for Pettigrew and Malfoy Sr. Some Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**White, Black… and Grey**

By The Night Is My Friend

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot!

Ok, now I won't post another chapter until somebody reviews. Please read and review! Now, on with the story!

Harry moaned as he felt something cold around his neck. There was a small click and Harry sleepily opened his eyes. Instantly he was fully awake and pulling away from those blue eyes. What was _he_ doing in Azkaban!

"What are _you_ doing here _Dumbledore_!" Harry spat out the name with hate, the old fool was the one who put him here.

"Why are you here? Aren't you afraid of being in a room with a _dangerous killer_ like me?" Dumbledore glared down with such _disappointment_ in his eyes. Harry wanted to shout and scream at him, to hit him and wipe that look off his face, to make him see that he had put an innocent boy in Azkaban! But Dumbledore merely stood up and suddenly Harry saw the metal chain in the old man's hand which Harry's eyes followed until he realized that the cold item around his neck was a metal collar and the metal chain was a leash! Harry looked incredulously at Dumbledore's eyes which, while still showing his disappointment, now showed his disgust. Harry's mind slipped back to the days when he could make those eyes twinkle. Then he remembered his arrest.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting in the huge court room he had been in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was chained to the chair._

_"Mr. Potter, you stand here today to face the punishment for the murder of hundreds of witches and wizards, in the name of he-who-must-not-be-named, Is this correct?" Fudge asked coldly._

_"Actually I'm sitting chained to a chair, I never killed anyone, and how could I have been working in the name of somebody with no name!"_

_"Enough of this, silencio, now, the punishment would usually be a dementor's kiss but you are not 18 so instead you are sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban. Take him away!" Harry had screamed silently as the dementors entered and thousands of voices whispered in his head. All of the people he hadn't been able to save. The images from Voldemort... and his own images. _

_Green light_

_Screaming_

_Kill the Spare_

_Cold laughter_

_Green light_

_Laughter_

_Harry passed out as the Dementors grabbed him. He had woken up in a prison cell._

_End Flashback_

Nobody had believed him. Not even Ron and Hermione. He had been left there and now he was twenty four. Harry was pulled back to reality as Dumbledore jerked on the leash. Harry rolled his eyes,

"Woof, woof, please pet me, woof, woof," Harry said sarcastically. Then he stood up and strolled after the old man.

As they walked onto the boat and sailed off Dumbledore kept jerking on the chain and seemed to be in a hurry. When they got on the boat Dumbledore attached the chain to a ring in the wall. Unfortunately that forced Harry away from any seats. Harry didn't mind, after eight years in Azkaban he didn't care about what other people thought or about hard floors. He sat down, which he could barely do thanks to the height of the chain, and looked at Dumbledore.

"So... where ya'll taking me?" Dumbledore glared down at Harry.

"Your master and us are making a trade, you for Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy. Consider yourself lucky that we said yes, most of us were against the idea." Dumbledore didn't notice the look of alarm and possibly fear that crossed Harry's face for a split second.

Harry pretended to look impressed,

"Well that's the best idea I've heard since I was sent to Azkaban! Send the only person who can save you into the hands of the one trying to kill you and your savior, excellent. I must admit, I never thought you'd ever come up with one as good as that!" The sarcasm was dripping from the words. Dumbledore showed his disappointed face again but before he could speak Harry interrupted,

"Oh for crying out loud Dumbledore! Quit with that face! I should feel betrayed not you! I should be the one sitting in a chair not you! Have you really fallen so far that you would condemn an innocent man to Azkaban and then that pale murderous fiend who terrorizes your people!" Harry paused, studying the old fool's face

"No, no you haven't changed, have you. You were always this way and I never even saw it." Spite and hatred coated the words and Harry turned away his face for the rest of the trip and never spoke a word more.

Harry held his head high even as Dumbledore jerked the chain. They approached a huge valley and Dumbledore walked straight to the middle where there were three posts.

"There's a spell on them so that unless all three are occupied nobody can be untied so when your master comes he'll _have_ to leave the others before he can get his most dependable slave back," Dumbledore's words were filled with disgust as he chained Harry to the post. He just looked into Dumbledore's eyes and he looked back. They stood there for just a few minutes then Harry's eyes finally let out his defeat and pain.

"I'm sorry." Harry said and before Dumbledore could even wonder what he meant there was a high pitched laugh. Dumbledore whirled around but Harry just closed his eyes and turned pale.

"I see you held up your end of the bargain, headmaster," called Lord Voldemort. Lucius and Peter walked hesitantly on each side. Harry looked at Dumbledore and told him in a hoarse voice,

"You realize, don't you, that the instant they're in Azkaban they'll be broken out by Voldemort." Dumbledore just looked at Harry's forehead with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Dumbledore just pointed at his forehead. Harry reached up and wiped his forehead. His hand came down covered with blood. Harry shrugged,

"So?" Dumbledore started to look thoughtfully at Harry but then Harry felt a huge, painful yank on the leash. Harry was pulled straight next to the pale snake-like creature. Harry screamed as Voldemort grasped his face.

Then Harry and Voldemort vanished and the yell echoed in the valley.


	2. Chapter 2

**White, Black… and Grey**

_By The Night Is My Friend_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot!_

_Ok, now I won't post another chapter until somebody reviews. Please read and review! Really sorry that it took so long but I had my tonsils out and really wasn't in the mood to type anything. I felt bad so I've made this chapter longer than I was going to. Now, on with the story!_

Harry glared defiantly up at the ugly, snakelike face of the one now in possession of his _leash_. When Voldemort yanked on the chain, pulling him over to a Death Eater who took hold of the other end, Harry growled. He actually growled! The Death Eater actually looked alarmed and kind of afraid behind the mask as he took hold of a leash which was attached to a young man in a slightly crouched position which would let him leap at a moments notice. He was also slightly baring his teeth without knowing it. They seemed, all of a sudden, all too sharp.

Harry watched the terrified DE with obvious amusement. He suddenly took a step towards the DE and the masked man actually _cowered_. Harry grinned which made him look even more vicious then he had already looked. Voldemort rolled his eyes in irritation at the scene then barked out,

"Avery, take him from Johnson before I get too angry." Avery hurried and grabbed Harry's chain and yanked it, pulling Harry to the floor in his direction painfully. What he hadn't anticipated, however, was Harry's hand; with his dangerously sharp nails (he had sharpened them on a rock himself,) shooting out and grasping his leg, effectively causing him to crash into the line of DEs knocking many over. Harry was up in an instant. A DE in front of the exit to the manor house they were in shot a red curse at Harry. He snarled and dodged it then ran, with inhuman speed, and slashed the DEs face with his claws. The DE cried out and reached for his cheek, which had obtained three deep gashes, and his hand came down glistening with red.

Harry attacked two others; coming in-between them at a full run then plunging a hands claw into each then his hands were bound by a curse. Harry snarled as somebody grabbed the end of the leash that was still trailing behind him, and jerked on it, pulling him into them. Then the person grabbed him by the shoulders, not expecting what came next.

Harry whipped his head around and sank his teeth into the person's hand. There was a scream and the hands vanished from his shoulders. Harry turned to see the man holding his hand, which was dripping blood, and grinned, blood coating several teeth and his lips. Then he spat out the blood at the DE feet.

Harry then turned and ran, dodging hundreds of spells as he did so, trying to get to the door. Finally, however, he was hit from a cruciatus curse from behind, causing him to falter for a fraction of a second but it was enough. Three more cruciatus curses plowed into his back and he turned, snarling, only to get another seven into his chest.

Now, Harry had a _very_ high pain tolerance level but eleven cruciatus curses could have brought down someone with three times the power of Dumbledore. Harry collapsed, writhing on the floor but made no sound.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort were all wondering the same thing, how on earth did Harry have such a high pain tolerance? The truth was, though they didn't know it, was that every single time Voldemort had a meeting or attacked somewhere Harry was there in a vision. Not only was he there, but he felt the effects of every single curse that hit anybody. He had been in Azkaban for 8 years, so he had 8 years of being almost constantly under pain curses. The visions didn't wait until he was asleep either; they attacked him whenever they wanted to.

Finally the Death Eaters stopped their pain curses and Harry passed out cold on the floor.

When Harry next woke up he felt disoriented. You know how it is, when you go to sleep in a strange place and you wake up not really remembering how you got there. Then all too soon the memories came rushing back. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was in a cell, that much was obvious. He looked around. Then he took a deep breath and walked to the door.

He placed his hand and on the door. He heard footsteps. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Voldemort himself. Harry suddenly found himself held against the back wall with metal chains holding him high up on the wall.

He snarled.

"_What? Afraid of someone so much younger than you? Wow, you must be getting old!"_ Harry didn't notice that he was hissing not actually talking human. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't notice Harry worming his way out of his restraints as he talked.

_"Why do you still respect those light fools? They abandoned you!"_ Harry snarled,

_"Yeah, they abandoned me because **you** framed me! You gave them no choice but to believe I went out onto that battlefield and killed all those people! They **saw** it! Sure, it may not really have been me but how were they supposed to know? All they knew was that they found me unconscious in the middle of a sea of dead bodies after seeing someone they thought was me kill thousands with a magical burst! YOU FRAMED ME!"_ Voldemort hadn't noticed that Harry was free until he felt himself knocked to the ground with blood seeping from the wounds of ten claws. Voldemort cried out in pain and stayed down.

A long while later Harry easily scaled a tree and sat hiding at the top, watching the building he had escaped from. Harry was covered in blood, though only some of it was his, and he knew that if the DE's had animals they would easily find him but after such a hard fight with them Harry couldn't bring himself to care overly. He waited until all of the DEs' had scrambled off in different directions to search for the boy sitting right by where they all came from. Harry found it very ironic. They might look closer if Voldemort was commanding them but Voldemort wasn't in any shape to be ordering his followers around.

Harry swung easily down from the tree and started to run silently away from the hidden facility. Whenever he came across a Death Eater he would just swing into a tree and wait for them pass by. After he hadn't seen any DEs for a long time he realized that he must have passed their boundaries. He also realized that he was hopelessly lost in a huge forest.

_Thanks to all who reviewed. Review again!_


End file.
